I Don't Regret Loving You
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Zoro loves his captain Luffy, so much to the point it hurts. However, can he really confess to her, when in her mind, all her nakama are her loved ones? A sad/angst one shot. FemLuffyxZoro


"...I love you."

"Shishishi, I love you too, Zoro!" I sighed. This is impossible.

"No Luffy, I love you differently, different from the way I love everyone else...different from how you love me." I could almost _feel_ my heart breaking. Is this how rejection feels..?

"No Zoro, you don't get it. I really do love you. I love everyone equally-!"

"Exactly. Right there. See? You love everyone the same way...that's...not the same way I love you."

"Hmm? Then how do you love me...?" She tilted her head, her long, black hair swishing slightly. Her expressive black eyes shined with confusion. Her shiny lips stretched into a firm, straight line.

"I love you...I love you so much, to the point it hurts-"

"A-Ah, i-if it hurts you Zoro, then you should...love me less...?"

"Aha...I tried...I've tried so hard...to love you...less. It's impossible. I can't love you any less anymore...I've already fallen...in too deep...in love with you." Her eyes looked hurt. Guilty.

"It's fine, Luffy. Please forget it-"

"What can I do to help?! Tell me, Zoro! I'll do anything!" She was almost near tears. Damn, I knew this was a bad idea. If there was something she hated, it would be causing her nakama pain. Even if it's not her fault.

"...Anything?" Love can make you be selfish.

"Sure!"

"Then...please...kiss me." Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

"Kiss...? What's...that...?"

"Dammit, I knew it. You wouldn't know something like that-"

"Teach me, Zoro!" I bit my lip. Okay, this _was_ a bad idea. Now that I made her feel guilty, she won't back off. I blushed.

"Luffy...close your eyes and open your mouth a little." She did so obligingly. I hesitated as I leaned towards her face. I could slightly feel her warm breath, it was sweet and warm. I finally gave into my desires and closed the dreaded gap between us. Her eyes shot open immediately and she tried leaning back, but my hand kept her head in place. Sorry Luffy, I can't stop...now that I have you where I want you...I can't control my body anymore. I quickly slipped my tongue into her warm and inviting mouth, I could feel her gasp.

"Z-Zoro..." She moaned. She quickly caught on and started a war with my own tongue. I moaned as well. After a few more seconds, she broke off for a breath. She panted, her cheeks were painted pink and her hair was a mess. She looked perfect.

"Hah...hah...Zoro...does it still...hurt?" I frowned. Of course, she only kissed me because I wanted her to, because she didn't want to see me in pain.

"Yes, Captain. Thank you, I'm fine now." As I started heading back, I felt something, or rather, someone grip the back of my shirt.

"You...anytime your hurting, you can come to me. I don't want to see you hurting. You mean a lot to me Zoro, I hope you know that." I bit my lip as tears threatened to fall. She loved all of us, so much, to the point she loves us more than herself.

"It's fine I said, Luffy. I'm...just being selfish-"

"No! You're not! Even if you are, you have every right to be! You guys are the reason I'm not dead! You're my nakama!" I smiled as the tears finally fell.

"Thank you, Sencho. Perhaps, these feelings of angst will finally go away."

"Z-Zoro...?" With my back turned to her, I finally let myself cry away the pain. Yes, I'll get over her one day. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even the day after that, but surely, I'll get over her.

"_Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."_

"_All three are mine. I use three swords."_

"_Hmm, you'll take them, right? But if we fight together, you'll owe me."_

"_Being killed by Marines or coming with me...what do you pick?"_

"_You're the daughter of the Devil! Fine, I rather become a pirate then die here!"_

I smiled slightly. I don't regret coming with her, in fact, I can't even imagine my life if I hadn't. I would've never met the nakama which mean so much to me, I would've never trained under Mihawk for two years, and I would've never met and fallen in love with Luffy. As much as it pains me, I also don't regret falling in love with her.

"_If you wish to take her place, then...naturally, you would have to take in all her pain, all her suffering. However, if someone as close to death as you are were to take in all of this, it'd be impossible for them to survive. You'll die. Are you fine with that? Here, have some." The pain was unbearable. Will I really die from this?_

"_...Just let me choose the spot."_

"_Why are you willing to die for your captain? You too, have a dream too, right?"_

"_...Luffy's going to be the Pirate King! I won't let death stop her!"_

Right, he didn't mind dying if it was for her. If it would help make her dream come true, he didn't mind, even if he had to give up his own. Although, I didn't plan on dying in the first place anyway.

"Zoro...Zoro! Can't you hear me?! Zoro!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I noticed that my tears have dried up. I turned back to face her. I gasped, she was crying.

"Why Zoro?! Why won't you trust in me?! I'm your captain, it's my responsibility to make sure my nakama are fine! If you're hurting, let me help you!" Her cries were hysterical. She was obviously beating herself for this, something that's not even her fault.

"Luffy..." I gasped as she ran up and hugged me, tightly. I could feel the wetness from her tears staining my shirt, but I could hardly notice it.

"Please Zoro...tell me...what I can do." I smiled slightly.

"_I'm Luffy D. Monkey! I'm going to be the next Pirate King!"_

"_The world's greatest swordman, that's great! And it's fitting since your new captain is going to be the Pirate King! Anything else would make me look bad!"_

"_Being alone hurts worse than pain."_

"_I've set myself to become the King of Pirates...and if I die trying, than at least I tried!"_

"Luffy...I love you. If you don't want me to hurt, then first, you have to not hurt yourself. Because...I don't want the one I love to hurt. If you're hurting, then I'm hurting." She gently let go of me and rubbed her eyes. She flashed me a big grin and thumbs up sign.

"Yosh! I won't hurt so Zoro won't be hurt! Now that's your fine...I wonder where Sanji hid the meat...?" I chuckled sadly. She may not know how I truly feel, but knowing she cares about me is enough. It's enough.


End file.
